Killing Loneliness
by Laura-Hunni-12
Summary: THIRD EDIT! Naruto is a lonely human, depressed after his relationship ended. Gaara is a vampire, tired of being alone. Yaoi, lemons, AU - btw my first lemon, I'm not confident in writing lemons


Killing Loneliness - re-edit

_Naruto was a human. Gaara was a vampire. On a chance meeting on Halloween, they discover more than they expected._

_It's a NaruGaa yaoi fic, so if you don't like yaoi and stuff, just leave, okay. I prefer Gaara as uke anyway, it just makes sense. _

_I don't own Naruto. If I did, I think I could have Naruto, Gaara and Lee have a threesome. I like Gaara with both of those guys! :D_

_This is also the first lemon that I have fully completed! Go me! I usually get so awkward when writing lemons, but this seemed to make sense. _

_The story was named after the song Killing Loneliness by HIM. I do not own the song, although I do own a copy of the song. _

_Oh yeah, and this is the second edited version. I had some constructive criticism on my other versions, and I thank you...TigrezzTail and Thegirlwithanafro. So...I re-done it, and added some things into it. Now it's hopefully explained better than it was before. I added more detail into the parts before the smut._

Naruto sipped at his drink as he watched the people in fancy dress dance around in the club. He wasn't interested in the music, the dancing, the lights, the costumes...everything. His girlfriend Sakura had left him for Lee almost three months ago, and he was still nursing a broken heart.

He was slowly getting drunk, and he just wanted to forget everything. That was when he spotted a gothic-looking redhead, staring at him from across the bar. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and an assortment of gothic accessories. His sea foam green eyes were lined with black, and there was a kanji tattoo on his forehead. Naruto glanced away, and ordered another drink.

'What's up, Naruto?' Ino, the barmaid, asked him.

'I'm still not over Sakura. Ino...how long does it take?' Ino had been through the same thing – her boyfriend Shikamaru had left her for Temari.

'To get over someone, you have to get under someone else. That's what I did with Choji. I don't regret it one bit,' she said.

Naruto nodded, and looked around the club. There was that redhead he had spotted earlier. He glanced over. He was still staring, sea foam green eyes boring into blue. As though the redhead was trying to charm the subdued blond.

Come to think of it, he was pretty attractive.

What the hell was he thinking? He had always liked women. But there was something so attractive about this guy. He had to find out.

He walked over to the redhead, and leans on the bar. The redhead's eyes followed his movements.

'I haven't seen you here before,' he said to the redhead.

'I rarely get the chance.' Naruto nodded.

'Want a drink?' He waved the bottle of beer in his hand.

'No thanks. I'm good for now.'

'I'm Naruto, by the way.'

'Gaara.'

Gaara looked so sexy to Naruto right how. He was a few inches shorter. He planned to dominate the shorter male.

Whoa. Wasn't he straight a few moments ago? He _had_ experimented when he was in college, but he had always put it down to the feeling that men just weren't for him. Besides, they were close friends like Sasuke and Kiba. Those two, however, had turned out gay and started dating each other. Naruto had carried on being straight and started dating Sakura.

But Gaara...was something else.

'Are you still with us, Naruto?' Gaara's voice rang out.

'Oh...yes.'

'Come with me. I wanna talk somewhere quieter.' Gaara grabbed onto Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the club. They walked until they approached an apartment on a rough estate. Police sirens and rabid dogs could literally be heard on this street. They climbed up the puke-scented stairway until they got to a door on the top floor. Gaara turned a key in the door and opened it.

'Your apartment,' Naruto stated. Gaara nodded and sat on the sofa in the living room. Naruto followed, taking in the surroundings. Gothic curtains – seemingly thick – were drawn shut. A TV sat in a corner, and a sofa and an armchair pointed towards them. A coffee table was in the middle, and a fireplace sat in the wall opposite the front door. Three other doors – presumably leading to a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom – were on the remaining wall. The walls were painted in a dull grey, and the carpet was blue. The sofa and armchair were a matching blood red.

'What did you want to talk about?' Naruto asked.

'You looked so lonely.'

'My former girlfriend left me. I think I'm over her now, anyway. I'm confused...'

'What did she do?'

'She ran off with someone else.' Gaara nodded.

'This is why I bat for the other team.'

'You're gay?' Naruto's spirits lifted.

'Yeah. I thought you were too, that's why I invited you here. But...'

'I'm not too fussed about women at the moment...I mean...umm...' Naruto admitted, then stuttered. Why had he said that? He deemed himself to be straight, yet he was strangely attracted to this guy.

Naruto saw Gaara tense, and then look away.

'I've had to be really careful with choosing a partner. Everyone I have ever been with have ended up dying.'

It was Naruto's turn to tense.

'How come? W-what happened?'

'Me. I shouldn't even live. I'm three-hundred years old. I'm a creature that should have been wiped out long ago.'

'What are you?' Gaara sighed.

'A vampire.'

Naruto's eyes widened. But at that moment, for some reason, he thought that Gaara was much sexier than before. Maybe it was because in the light of the confession, he appeared more vulnerable. He put an arm around Gaara and brought him closer.

'Gaara...I don't know why I'm feeling the way I do. But I think I can help you. Somehow.'

'Why?'

'I don't know. But I want to find out.' Naruto bent his head and kissed Gaara on the lips. Gaara stiffened, before returning the kiss. Naruto wrapped his other arm around his waist. Despite being a vampire, Gaara felt so delicate under his touch.

'What are you doing?' Gaara asked once they had parted for air.

'Killing loneliness,' came the response. Gaara stood up and dragged Naruto to one of the doors – the one that led to the bedroom.

'I could kill you. I could lose control...bite you...you could die,' Gaara warned.

'If that happens, change me.' Gaara nodded. They both collapsed on the bed, tenderly kissing each other and undressing each other. Naruto took control, kissing down Gaara's chest and kissed one of his nipples. Gaara let out a soft moan, and that egged Naruto to carry on. His hand travelled down until it reached Gaara's unclothed arousal.

"This is where my college experience pays off," Naruto thought to himself as he kissed down Gaara's stomach until he reached Gaara's member. Naruto kissed it from the base upwards.

He had never liked the thought of being uke – in both of his male sexual encounters, he was always seme. Tonight was going to be no different.

'Naruto...please...' Gaara panted.

'Patience,' Naruto whispered into the member. Naruto kissed some more until he reached the tip.

Then Naruto suddenly deep-throated him. He could taste the pre-cum on the back of his throat.

Gaara gasped loudly at the surprise contact. He never expected Naruto to deep-throat him so suddenly. It was almost enough to make him come.

'Naruto...' Gaara moaned. Naruto's mouth went up and down on Gaara's member. He surprisingly enjoyed the way Gaara's member felt in his mouth.

All of a sudden, Gaara released in Naruto's mouth. Naruto released the softening member, swallowing the milky substance. He leaned up to Gaara, and kissed him. Gaara could taste himself in Naruto's mouth, which only fueled the fire within him, and made him hard again. Naruto felt this, and smirked in the kiss. Naruto broke free, and found some lube on the bedside table.

'Naruto...I've never been bottom before,' Gaara confessed, looking more delicate. Naruto bent down and kissed his forehead.

'I'll go gentle. It'll hurt, but then you'll feel amazing,' Naruto reassured him. Gaara nodded. Naruto squirted some of the lube onto three of his fingers, and reached down for Gaara's entrance. He pushed a finger in slowly. He could see Gaara shut his eyes tightly. Naruto reached over to stroke his cheek with his free hand.

'Move,' Gaara said. Naruto moved his finger, and then added a second. He tried to be gentle. In one of the thrusts, he had found Gaara's sweet spot.

'Oh my God, right there!' Gaara nearly shouted. The third finger went in, and each time the fingers thrusted, they always hit that spot. Naruto loved hearing Gaara moan. Naruto removed his fingers, and this caused Gaara to whimper from the loss. Naruto took some more lube and applied it to his hard member. He positioned himself at Gaara's entrance. The vampire beneath him was totally flustered. Naruto leaned in and kissed him as he pushed in gently. Gaara's screams of pain were swallowed by Naruto's kiss.

'Shh...just relax. Soon, you'll feel amazing. I promise,' Naruto whispered. Gaara nodded, and relaxed in Naruto's arms.

'Keep moving,' Gaara said after about a minute of stillness. Naruto slowly slid out of Gaara, then slammed back in. Gaara moaned and started moving in time with Naruto's thrusts. The moaning became louder when Naruto started hitting his sweet spot.

'Harder,' Gaara pleaded. Naruto granted him his wish. He also reached down to Gaara's neglected member and started pumping it in his hand.

'Naruto, I'm gonna...' Gaara panted. They came at the same time, screaming each other's names. Naruto slid out of Gaara and laid on the bed next to him.

'That was amazing...' Gaara said.

'I know it sounds out of the blue, but if I could stay like this forever, I would,' Naruto replied.

'You can. But...are you really willing?' Gaara smirked. Naruto sat up and looked at Gaara hesitantly.

'I don't know,' came his response.

'Is there anything left for you here?'

Naruto thought for a moment. He had never felt this good with Sakura. His friends had all moved on, and he wasn't doing so well in work. He had been depressed until tonight.

'Until now, I've felt depressed. Forever seems like a long time, though.'

'Does the thought of having me forever scare you?'

'I don't think so.'

'Will you let me change you?'

Naruto huffed a little. He was still hesitant. He glanced at Gaara. And that glance was enough to give him the answer he was looking for.

So Naruto nodded.

Gaara sat up so his mouth was level with his neck. His eyes had suddenly turned blood red. Naruto, despite only knowing about vampires tonight, knew what this meant. He leaned into Gaara's arms, while Gaara bit into his neck with his vampire fangs. Naruto's head lay on Gaara's shoulder as the blood left him. He felt his life leaving him. Everything was fading.

Naruto lay, limp and lifeless, in Gaara's arms. Gaara bit into the bundle of visible veins in his wrists, and brought it up to Naruto's mouth. He poured the red liquid down Naruto's throat, and waited for him to come back to him. At some point through this stage, Naruto's eyes opened. He was startled at first that he was drinking Gaara's vampire blood. But then it hit him. He was a vampire now.

Gaara's wrist was removed from Naruto's mouth. A little blood dribbled down from his mouth, which Naruto lapped up with his tongue. He grinned, showing his new fangs.

'You don't need to be lonely anymore, Gaara. I'm here. And I don't plan on letting you go. Because I could see myself loving you one day, if not now,' he confessed.

'That's all I needed, Naruto.'

Now they had both found someone that they could call their own, on that fateful Halloween night. Now Naruto was glad that he had gone to the club that night. He had gotten so much more than he had imagined from it.

He had gained that special person. Even if that special person was a vampire.

_A/N: I know this sucked. Well, the first version sucked. The second one was better. Apparently the ending was rushed on the second version (I concentrated more on the beginning and middle on the second edit) and I wanted to make more sense out of this. I suck at writing. This was done in a couple of hours (while getting distracted by some NaruSasu/SasuNaru fanfics **nosebleeds **but anyway...I hope you enjoyed it. I haven't been writing long. The re-edit was done just after Halloween, and I hope I added more necessary detail. Some of the smut is now justifiable, which was criticised in the first edit. The part at the end...yeah I edited it again. But, I hope it makes sense to you guys._

_Thank you for reading! No flames – they burn! Maybe some constructive criticism? I'll accept that._

_Thank you to TigrezzTail and Thegirlwithanafro for the constructive criticism for this story. It's like OCD in a way – keep improving it no matter what people say, until I finally get it right! _

_**TigrezzTail**_** –** _thanks for the constructive criticism for the first edit. I love how you criticised it with detail rather than just saying 'this is shit'._

_**Thegirlwithanafro –** yes, the ending was odd, now I look back. In usual vampire folklore, vamps can 'charm' their pray. Naruto was lonely, and he feels like there's nothing left for him in the human life. I hope I explained that in the edited story. I apologise that the lemon is short, but it's better than there being no lemon. I get tired with really short lemons, and it is my first. I rarely have the capacity to write them as it is. I say my writing sucks because I rarely write – I prefer drawing. Despite you saying that vampires aren't real and criticising realism in the story isn't the best criticism, I wanted to keep it realistic in the sense of the emotions involved rather than the whole vampiric side, although I wanted to keep true to folklore rather than the likes of Twilight._


End file.
